User blog:Wassboss/UNIT vs The Preachers
UNIT: Earths first line of military defence against alien invaders vs Preachers: The men and women who fight to save thier world from the cybermen. Who is deadliest Note: This is a 6 on 6 battle. UNIT.png|UNIT Logo SIG P226.jpg|SIG P226 Heckler & Koch G36.jpg|Hecker & Koch G36 FIM-92A Stinger.jpg|FIM-92A Stinger jake simmonds.jpg|Jake Simmons (Leader of the Preachers) Heckler and koch USP compact.jpg|Heckler and Koch USP Compact Norinco Type 56-1 rifle.jpg|Norinco Type 56-1 rifle energy blaster.jpg|Energy Blaster being used by a cyberman Voting System Votes with good reasons or that are 2 lines long will count as a full vote. Votes with bad reasons or that are only 1 line long will count as half a vote. Votes such as "Unit cause they is military" or "Preachers cause they fight cybermen" which have no real reason will not be counted. Just putting the warriors name will also not get a vote. If you put "Copies ____ Vote" then it will count as a half vote because your not voting just copying Battle "Alright men listen up, we have detected signs of universal hoping if you will. We have determined that these are likely from the cyber universe and so it is possible that these immegrants if you will may be a cyber origins so we are ordered to shoot first and ask questions later. You got that?" The 5 men nod their heads and begin to load thier weapons out of the truck giving thier leader a chance to survay his allocated team. Lieutenant Street first looks at the highest ranked member of his team, Major Thomas, who has been with UNIT the longest out of the men but has failed to gain any higher than major thus far. The next two he looks over are Sergent Murphy and Sergent Nicholls, who are both excellent marksmen, or so he's been told. He next watches as Private Dale unloads the stinger from the back of the van, struggling slightly with it. Finally his eyes rest upon Private McDonold who stands at full attention not wanting to mess up anything on his first real mission with a UNIT team. After a few minetes the team is ready to go, most of the men armed with the standard UNIT assault rifles, with private dale having the unfortunate task of having to carry a large and heavy rocket launcher around with him. "We'll enter through the back so we don't alert anyone inside to our presence. We want to suprise any enemies not vica versa understand" Street commands and his men give him a quick nod to show that they understand. "Alright then, Major Thomas lead the way" he says and Thomas immediatly heads round the side of the building, with McDonold, Nicholls, Murphy, Street and finally Dale following him in single file ready for the mission ahead. Meanwhile Josh Belenski stands over the shattered body of a cyber leader, the barrel of his pistol still smoking from the recent battle. Around him his teammates stand, sit or lean agaisnt the walls of teh factory ,exhausted from the battle. Josh loads another clip into his pistol and holsters it, picking up his Norinco which was knocked from his hands earlier. "Come on men, we don't have time to lounge around" he says abrubtly, raising a few eye brows from his fellow preachers. "Who died and left you in charge" one of the men says raising a few laughs from the other men. "Ben, we can't just lolly gaggle, we have to get back to our own universe before something or someone else attacks us" is Josh's reply which is followed by the sound of faint footsteps slowly approaching the door at the far end of the room. "S**t" mutters Josh, his teammates grabbing thier weapons and going from relaxed to alert in mere seconds. Immediatly as they do so 5 men burst into the room, opening fire on the six preachers. Ben and Josh manage to leap for cover as do 3 more of thier men but one is riddled with bullets. (6-5) The preachers soon return fire and force the UNIT soldiers to find cover of there own, which is not difficult because of the many crates scattered around the place. Josh spots another UNIT soldier enter the room and opens fire on him, striking him several times in the neck and the chest. As the Dale falls backwards he pulls the trigger on his Stinger, sending a rocket spiralling towards the nearest preacher and blowing him to kingdom come. (5-4) "Dammit were losing men faster than sonic on speed" josh whispers to ben, who is coruched next to him firing his gun wildley at the UNIT Soldiers. "We can't win in a head on firefight seeing as how we are outnumbered, Our only option is to retreat and hope that we can ethier escape or ambush them" ben replies and tosses his rifle aside, cursing at running out of ammo. "Okay, You and craig are going to go right and Me and James are gonna go left" Josh says and ben nods his head in understandment. Josh waits untill he sees an opening and charges for the left door, bullets whistling past his head. "James with me" he shouts over the roar of gunfire and one of the men jumps out from behind his own crate and runs after him, using other boxes, crates and metal beams as cover. The two men then dissapear out of sight, which is Ben's que to run over to Craig, avoiding bullets in the same way james did. "Let's go craig" he says to him and the two men exit the room through the right exit, Ben bending down to pick up an energy blaster as he does. Lieutenant Street signals for his men tom cease fire and survays the carnage. Two enemy soldiers bodies lie across the floor with countless bullet shells strewn all over the place. Finally his eyes rest on the slumped over body of Private Dale, the Stinger resting next to him. "Right men, here is the plan. Sergent Nicholls you are going to take Private McDonold and Sergent Murphy and follow the hostiles that went left. Major your with me". "What about Dale" McDonold says, glancing over at the body of the private. "We will mourn him later Private, the mission must be completed no matter what tragedy happens" Street says, getting a simple nod in return. "Move out men" he says and the Men each head off on there specified missions, knowing how close and real death is. 2 Minuetes Later McDonold slides open the door into the the printer room and pokes the barrel of his G36 through the small gap, before determining the place safe and entering the room fully. "It's safe Sergent" he shouts back and Sergent Murphy enters the room, closely followed by Nicholls. "Where the hell have they got to" sergent Nicholls shouts frustratedly. McDonold is about to reply when the unmistakable sound of gunfire sends an entire round into McDonolds chest. (4-4) Nicholls and Murphy barely have enough time to draw thier weapons and just as they do more gunshots sound from a completey different place and bullets slam into the two men, murphy first and nicholls not long afterwards. As Nicholls falls backwards he spots a person, crouched down behind a crate. Drawing his SIG he empties the clip at the person, smiling slightly as all the bullets hit there mark. Just as he does he cracks his head off the side of a metal compartment, his vision going black as he drifts off into afterlife. (2-3) Meanwhile Thomas and Street run down through the corridors of the abondoned warehouse in hot pursuit of there foes. After catching sight of the two men they have been running after them ever since and they are starting to tire. "Dammit i'm not as young as I used to be" Street wheezes, pausing to bend over and breath heavily. "Come on Lieutenant, we can't let them escape now" thomas replies turning a corner and being immediatly thrown back, witg a gaping hole in the middle of his chest. (1-3) "Dammit" is all that Street as time to say before he is forced to barrel roll into a nearby room to avoid gunfire from a preacher soldier. He pokes the barrel of his assault rifle round the corner and riddles the unfortunate preacher with bullets, running out of ammo in the process. (1-2) Street draws his pistol and rolls to the side to avoid a blast from the energy beam. He then empties the rest o his SIG magazine into the man. (1-1) Then josh has a heart attack and dies. (1-0) Verdict While the Preachers had the Energy Blaster which was a very powerful and highley advanced weapon UNIT has the far better training, experiance and overall skills which the preachers just diden't have. Category:Blog posts